


Piggy Way strikes back

by francoantoniohierro



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Asshole!Gerard, High School, M/M, Mechanic!Frank, Post High School, bully!frank, businessman!gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoantoniohierro/pseuds/francoantoniohierro
Summary: Years after graduating, Gerard decides to take revenge on his biggest high school bully. Frank Iero. His masterplan? He's going to take his heart and smash it in half. inspired looooosely on carrie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just love bully stories. i know it hurts but i just love writing them.

**September 2, 2005.**

It’s a Friday night. Eight o clock sharp.  Gerard doesn’t feel in a good mood.

The day had been terrible. But there was no reason as to why. See, he’s usually not cheerful. But this particular day was different. There was anger all over him. It made him yell at six of his employees. On that day, no one was doing their job right. Or to him at least to him they weren’t. Because something was bothering him. No one knew what. Not even Gerard. But something was very wrong.

There he was. Sitting on the couch with his suitcase on the floor. His gray cat, Storm, appeared out of the kitchen. She sat next to him, waiting for some attention. But there was no reaction at all. All he did was stare at the floor in silence. That weird feeling was coming back. The feeling that he got sometimes when he would come home from work early. Or when it was his birthday. Or even sometimes when he watched tv in the middle of the night.

It was loneliness.

It made him angry. Because he thought his entire life was going to be like that. Just thinking about it was enough to make him want to punch a wall. Hell! He didn’t brag about it, but he was decent looking. Had a nice job. And nice bank account too, one can add. And let’s not forget the gigantic house, expensive car and all the jazz. But he hadn’t managed to get laid since 2004. It got to a point where he even tried to flirt with his own employees. But not even being their boss he could get past two dates. That was not fair.

For entire minutes he stayed in the living room trying to think of what was wrong with him exactly. Was it his teeth? Were the suits not expensive enough? Was his hair too long? Were his shoes not shiny enough? What did people even want? He was doing his best! And clearly he was doing better than they were! So why was he so lonely? People his age in work were all married or at least in some long term relationship. Why didn’t he?

Complete silence. Till the phone starts ringing. There was panic all over Gerard. No one ever calls him. Not even his mom. The only reason he has a phone is to order pizza. And, in special occasions sushi. None of his friends knew the number. Probably because they did not exist. No one ever calls _him_. It takes him a few moments to pick up the phone. Frankly, he just didn’t know what to do at first. Then when he got around to it he felt angry all over again.

 _“Hi, Mr. Way”_ _  
_Sayed Tim Blake on the other line. Tim is his main guy. Assistant and personal slave. Although at the time he wasn't even sure if his name is Tim, Tom, or Jim, and he didn't particularly cared.

“Did I ever allow you to call my house?” There was Gerard’s threading tone. One that he used when one of the employees did something wrong. It wasn’t yelling, it wasn’t casual talking, it was just something else that made them feel horrible “No, I did not. You know who’s allowed to call my house? No one. Not even in emergencies. If the building is on fire, I don’t freakin care. If whatever you want is so urgent, you could at least tell _Sarah_ to reach me.”

_“Y-yes Mr. Way I will never do it again! I’m sorry! I had no idea I just thought you wouldn’t-“_

He started, sounding like he genuinely thought Gerard was going to appear on his house to kick his ass. Or fire him at least. Either way was probably highly possible in his head. But frankly Gerard didn’t care all that much. He just like making them scared.

“Wouldn’t mind?" Gerard interrupted, sounding like he had been mocked "Oh, I do. Who do you think you are, Jim?”

_“I-I-m not Jim. My name is Tim, Mr. Way. Jim was fired two years ago, Mr. Way”_

He corrects. For the longest moment he actually thinks of firing him just for that alone. _He corrected me_ . Gerard thought. It offended him. He wasn’t some sort of child who needed it. No one corrected him. If they did, he wouldn't be the boss. _Fuck the_ guy. He was not getting out of this so easily.

“Do you think I care?”

Gerard replied holding his phone tightly.

_“Uh- no? I just-just wanted to inform you the new guy wants some weeks off. I know you don’t like calls or getting reports on  this things Mr. Way. But, i think it’s for the best. I'm letting you know cause i know you don't like giving anyone days off. Sarah said I couldn’t do it before reaching you first... I believe he needs some time. His father died recently. Of course is all up to you, Mr.”_

“I didn’t know we had a new guy" Gerard paused for a few seconds. Hell, now he was going to have to give the guy some weeks off. He really did hated doing that “What’s his name? Are Lauren and Marc getting along with him?”

_“Actually Laura and Marc seem to love him. His name is Bob Bryar”_

Gerard’s heart started pumping harder. His eyes were open widely in utter shock. He felt breathless. It couldn't be happening. It had to be some sort of sick dream. It was not happening. It had to be a practical joke or something. Then he hung up the phone. Just because Gerard couldn’t take what he had heard.

Bob Bryar. Bob Bryar was working for him. There was him, limp against the couch. Staring at the ceiling. Bob motherfucking Bryar.

He wanted to cry. It couldn’t be real.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**January 24, 1992**

“Gerard. Would you mind answering the third problem on the board?”

Asked Mrs. Hilda. Compared to the past math teacher Gerard had, she was great. So he wasn’t going to argue with her obviously. He had to do it. But this moment made Gerard hate her for the rest of the school year. She should have known what she was doing. It was stupid not to know what was gonna happen next.

As soon as Gerard got up from him seat he could hear them.  _ Oink Oink Oink _ . His classmates imitated the pig squeal.  _ Piggy Way. Oink Oink.  _ Not even three steps in and they were already giggling and whispering things about him.  He hated them. He hated every single one of them.  _ Oink Oink, you fat fuck.  _ They could go to hell.

So, he tried to solve the problem as quickly as he could. Gerard’s handwriting seemed to go tinier and more frantic with each number he wrote. Gerard didn’t even care if it was all wrong. All he wanted was to be back on his seat. Only that way the sound would stop and the giggles would slowly fade away. When he finished what was on the board Mrs. Hilda smiled at him. She knew he could do it. She had seen his homeworks, she knew he could answer it. There was no need to make Gerard stand up to prove it.  _ That bitch knew could solve it, she didn't need to make me do it in front of everyone.  _ Gerard would think years later.

Finally he was done. He started walking back to his seat. _ Oink, Oink, fat faggot.  _ He kept his head low, avoiding the evil smiles. He didn't want to see or be seen by anyone. Which was real fucking hard, considering that all the desks were really close to each other and he could barely fit to get to his. Gerard was gigantic. It was so hard to be invisible when you had a face or a body like his. Everyone always stared. Even if it's with a mocking grin or not. 

Bob Bryar was barely skinnier than him, but he was making the noises too. Because well, at the end of the day. Sure Bob was chubby, but he wasn't some nerd with the face of an obese middle age woman. So he did have it better. Bob was friends with pretty much everybody but him. Everyone thought the guy was hilarious. Well, except Gerard and any of their teachers. His seat was close to Gerard’s so he couldn’t ignore him as much as he tried.

There was Gerard, only a few seats away from his desk. That’s when he felt it. His initial reaction was blushing. The second one was being in so much shame that he wanted to start crying in front of everyone. Someone was grabbing his ass really hard. It couldn’t be! God, he hated his body so much. Always doing the absolute worst.

“Meaty piggy”

Bob Bryar said jokingly before spanking him lightly. His voice wasn’t even loud enough to make the teacher hear, but enough to make everyone in the class but Gerard laugh. Everyone was acting like it was so hysterical. Mrs. Hilda tried to hush the class after a few seconds, but everyone was laughing and screaming and pointing. They weren't whisperings anymore, everyone was laughing and they wanted Gerard to know. 

He started walking fast again. But they noticed, they always noticed. This time i wished to be invisible even more.

“OH MY GOD, GERARD’S GOT A BONER!”

Frank Iero yelled from the back. Every single person in the room was staring at him now. Most of them laughing like it was the funniest thing they had ever seen in their entire lives. Quickly he went back to his seat. Trying to hide how horrible he felt. He wanted to cry, go home and never leave his house again.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 3, 2005**

Gerard layed in bed for hours just contemplating life. Remembering all the bad things. It actually got so terrible that he cried at some point. But soon went back to being numb. Cause he was also planning something. Something evil. His perfect revenge was coming soon. And no one was going to stop it.

Still, the memories felt just as painful and humiliating as the day they had happened. Because the wounds never fully closed. He just never talked about those things to anyone. He had no one. He didn’t have someone to trust back then. And he still didn’t.

It was time. 

Gerard needed to call Tim. So he grabbed the phone from the edge of his drawer. 

It took a while before the other man actually answered. Honestly, Gerard was pissed after the first three seconds had passed. Because he wasn't used to calling employees. Let alone being ignored by them. That’s when he looked over his shoulder and realized something. The small clock on his drawer said it was exactly 4:50 am. It made him gasp. Perhaps he  _ was  _ being a dick. 

_ “M-Mr. Way?” _   
Tim said still sounding sleepy. Gerard didn't really thought he would answer after seeing what time it was.

“Tom, I thought about what you said about Bob" He said before taking a pause "He is not getting days off”

_ “I’m Tim! B-But Mr. Way he is going through a lot right now, plus, I had already told him he was getting the days off because you hanged up on me” _

He replied. There was a hint of anger on him. Not just annoyance. He was genuinely upset. He had the right to be upset. Considering how Gerard treated him, the time Gerard called him at, and what Gerard had told him. He was allowed to want to punch him in the face honestly. It was what he deserved. 

Although Gerard couldn't help but to want to fire Tim right then and there...

“I don’t care. Tell him  _ you _ changed  _ your _ mind. Tell him you realized we have lots of works going on and we need to proceed on them, that’s why we hired him after all”

Gerard spit back. He was trying by best to sound reasonable as well, but he was just as upset as Tim was. 

_ “You can’t do that” _

“Excuse me?”

_ “Even you can’t do that! It’s wrong! the man is going through the hardest time of his life. He lost his father” _

Gerard thought of saying " **He caused** **_me_ ** **the hardest times of my life.** " but Tim wouldn't have understood what he was talking about. And talking to a stranger about his heavier days didn't sound fun. As usual, Gerard kept it to myself. No one needed to know. No one needed to remember a thing about…  _ That _ .

“Yeah I can. I’m actually doing it. It’s my decision. You’re just the one that tells him. That’s it”

The phone line was silent for a while. They were both absolutely fucking done with eachother. Cursing and getting moral wasn't very "business adequate" though. So instead of arguing a little further, Tim goes:

_ “Alright, Mr. Way. I’ll call him in the morning"  _ He said, defeated. He couldn't win." _ Well, later” _

Tim finally replied. 

“Good. I’m going to give you the names of some people I want you to look up tomorrow, okay?”

_ “What is that supposed to mean?” _

“I’m going to give you names. I’ll tell you what high school they attended. And you will find as much as you can on them”

_ “Why?” _

“You’re one noosy motherfucker. Did you know that, Jim? I don’t like that, I don’t like it at all”

_ “I’m sorry Mr. Way. I’m Tim by the way” _

“Whatever, just keep it in mind I have some especial work for you, would you?”

_ “Of course” _

“Good”


	4. Chapter 4

**May 15, 1992**

Gerard knew something bad was about to happen. 

No one had made a joke about him in all day. He knew they were bracing themselves for something. He tried to be careful, knowing anything could happen, they could push him from the stairs, throw something at him. God damn the kids in his high school could kill him just for a few giggles.  _ Hahaha look at how fat and dead he is. Isn’t it hysterical guys? Oink oink dead motherfucker. _

He suspected in the usual people. Bob Bryar, Frank Iero, Matt the kid in his chemistry class, etcetera. But he would never suspect anything from a girl. Girls didn’t treat him too badly, they laughed when the boys made fun of him, sure. But they never actually said anything about him, or just not to his face which was also cool with him. 

That day he learned girls can be just as shitty as boys.

The prank hadn’t been prepared by Ashley, as Gerard thought most of his life. In fact, Bob was the one behind it. Frank was the first one to mention it though, but he had only said as a joke not actually expecting them to do that to Gerard. Because it was bad. Oh, it was fuckin cruel. It should have not gone beyond just a joke.

It was history class, one of the many classes that Gerard had with Ashley, Frank and Bob. His teacher was Mr. Maine. Who used to defend Gerard a lot. In fact, he was the only teacher that really defended him from his bullies. Mr. Maine knew what it felt like to deal with bullies. He did not like them in the slightest.

To Gerard’s luck, Mr. Maine had left the classroom and wasn’t going to comeback till next class. The principal and him were discussing school schedules. So it was only him and his classmates. What a nightmare.

Gerard looked around the classroom, scared. Most of his classmates were in silence. That was just too weird for him. Something was coming. Something bad. There had to be something going on and it couldn’t be in Gerard’s favour.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 5, 2005**

He hated Mondays. But everyone on the office hated Mondays. Garfield hates Mondays. Brenda Ann Spencer didn’t like Mondays either. It was just a shitty day to most people. But Gerard was in the best mood he had being in years. When he entered the building he beamed at everyone, waved to strangers, shook hands to employees, he even laughed at a bad pun his secretary had told. He was finally getting payback, he knew on books and on movies they always make it seem like revenge is never worth it. But he was feeling like a king for making Bob Bryar unhappy.

He was sitting on his desk whistling while finishing some paperwork when Tim appeared. He greeted him with a smile making Tim scared. He never saw his boss smile. In fact, sometimes he thought Mr. Way was some sort of evil robot unable to understand human emotions, but there was something in that grin that looked so genuine. As if Mr. Way was actually able to feel things. Which was just impossible.

“G-Good morning, Mr. Way”   
He said entering the office. He was holding four folders against his chest.

“Tim! Good morning, I hope you had a great weekend! Come in, sit down” Gerard said while pointing one of the two chairs in front of his desk “Get comfortable”

“Y-you remembered my name”

“Of course, Tim. You’re one of my most important employees”

“I-“ Tim looked straight to Gerard’s eyes again. Maybe in the hope of finding out that the man wasn’t really his boss, that his actual boss had being abducted by aliens who took his place. Nothing, though. Just shiny hazel eyes with dark circles under them “I got you the info of the people you asked about, Mr. Way”

“You can call me Gerard”

“Uh- well here you go M-G-Gerard”   
Was his answer before passing him the yellow folders.

“Did you read them yourself?”   
Mr. Way asked putting them on his desk, looking cold and serious again. Reading? Nah. He paid people to do the boring stuff.

“I-I yeah I’m sorry Mr. Way I’m really sorry I won’t tell anyone that you-“

“Give a small summary of what you find of each of them. Can you? Be quick and simple”

“S-sure. Uh. Matt Pelissier, Matt dropped out of college, currently lives on Minnesota, he’s not married nor has any children, he has being arrested four times for possession of drugs. Robert Martinez. He got in trouble with the law two years ago and disappeared to Mexico, no one knows anything about him anymore. Ashley Stevens, she got pregnant at her first year of college so she dropped out. She’s currently single, has three children and has being divorced five times, she works at a laundry shop in Manhattan. Frank Iero, now this one is sort of funny because-“

“Because?”   
He interrupted looking even more serious.

“I know Frank Iero”

“How?”   
He asked making a disgusted face. If he knew Frank maybe he was friends with Frank! And if he was friends with Frank... maybe he had told him about Gerard being a total loser in high school! And if that was the case he was going to need to get him fired and change town forever.  _ What a way to go Tim! Always surprising me! _

“He’s my mechanic. He has fixed my car four times already. He’s great. He’s chatty and doesn’t overprice anything. Pretty cool guy in my opinion. I don’t see why would you ask me to look for background info on a mechanic but from my experience he’s the right choice for a mechanic”

“I- Just, tell me more background info about him, could you?”

“Sure deal, Mr. Way. He’s married to a lovely lady named Kathy, and from the small talk I’ve had with him while he fixes my tires he has mentioned something about trying to start a family”

“That’s it?!” He asked sounding already angry. Tim slunk on his chair, and grabbed the desk tightly, clenching his nails at it. Tim was so scared of that man, he felt like he was going to get beat up just for not doing his work right. “Really? Married wanting children? That’s all that there is about him? No unwanted kids, suspicious trips to Mexico, abortions, divorces, jail time, not anything like that? Just a chatty mechanic?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Way I-I-I could look for dirt on him if you want, like, if he pushed someone from the stairs during high school you will know! Just give me a week and I can-“

_ Oh god no. That is none of your fucking business. I was the pig that got thrown out of the stairs, you asshole _ ! Gerard thought to himself. No way. He was going to deal with Frank himself. It was too dangerous otherwise.

“No, Jim. That’s okay.” He starts calmly before adding angrily “Write the address to his car repair shop or whatever mechanic shit he has and leave before I throw my desk at you”

“I-I-I did my job”

“Sometimes that’s not good enough.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**May 15, 1992**

The overweight teenager took out his notebook to draw. He loved drawing, he didn’t thought he was good at it, but he definitely liked doing it. He decided to finish his drawing of Bob Bryar getting ran over by a truck. He got so into it he didn’t even noticed Ashley getting closer to him. It took her a few times to say his name to actually get his attention at all, Gerard could hear her but he had thought there had to be mishearing it or there was a new Gerard in class.

“Gerard!” The boy kept erasing and drawing again making the paper sheet on his notebook break a little “Hey, Gerard! Gerard” The girl kept calling him, no more than a few feets away, but was ignored till she touched his shoulder.

He flinched and almost yelled when he felt the contact. He turned around immediately, facing the pretty blonde girl who smelled like cherry and ugly people’s tears. She had never gotten so close to him before. Someone so popular… It was as if a celebrity was next to him. 

“Oh, you were talking to me?”   
He asked smiling nervously. He pointed at himself really hoping she was.

“Yeah, Gerard. I wanted to talk to you” The girl got closer. Gerard could already feel sweat covering his forehead. Girls never really talked to him, not even for homework’s or such. Because to his luck, he wasn’t popular  **PLUS** wasn’t smart. “Prom is coming, you know. Well, I was just wondering if you had a date yet”

“No, I don’t go to school dances”   
The smile in his face faded completely. 

That was it to him. If he ever got the guts to ask someone out to a dance they were going to be the school’s dance harlequins. He shouldn’t ruin someone's reputation like that. It was unfair. Plus, no one would say yes to him anyway.

“That’s too bad. I don’t have a date either.” She pauses and goes “But I was hoping you could take me”   
  
“You want my mother’s car? I could drive you to prom but I don’t think I could take you back home if you stick too late”

“No, Gerard. I want YOU”

He could hear giggles behind him but wasn’t upset about it. They weren’t laughing about him, they were laughing about  _ her _ . They were laughing at the pretty blonde girl with nice firm breasts and a high pitched voice. Because she was talking to Gerard. Or at least that’s how Gerard saw it. Because he was only seeing what he wanted.

He froze for a few minutes unable to understand what was going on. Was a girl asking him out? Was that even physically possible? He was so happy words couldn’t come out of his mouth. He just opened his mouth and smiled at her looking like a dork. The girl giggled making him feel even better. This had to be the best day of his entire freakin life.

“I- I would love to take you to prom”   
He finally said, his forehead, armpits, hands, and tights sweating unhealthily.

“We’re going to have so much fun!”   
She said back before pressing her lips against his cheek. His entire body shivered. His first kiss! All in one day! Could things possibly get any better? He didn’t even notice when she went back to his friend and started laughing hysterically.   



	7. Chapter 7

**September 5, 2005**

There were many things Gerard couldn’t care less about:

_ Soccer. Math. His appearance inside his house. Cars. Math. Cars. Cars. _

He had already fixed his car many times before but with each time he understood less and less of what had happened to the car. He always just nodded and paid. He remained completely unaware that he had being tricked once or twice. It didn’t matter to him anyway. He had enough money to spare.

If Frank Iero fixed cars then Gerard had no other choice but to pretend he lived for cars as well.

When he parked his black corvette inside the car repair shop he was already feeling regret. How much could have Frank Iero matured? Was he going to make him wedgies in front of his mechanic fellas? He knew it was unlikely but kept looking around the place just in case. God, that would be the absolute worst revenge of all time.

“Hello!”

A short man appeared from under a car. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, both so dirty they looked gray. His grin grew wider as he got closer and closer to Gerard.

“Hi!”

The taller man was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie and brown moccasins. They looked more expensive than all of Frank’s shoes together.  He tried to stay quiet so he wouldn’t look too nervous. But his hands were shaking with how much fear he felt at the moment. He found himself sweating all over himself too.

“Oh my god!” Frank was no more than a few inches away from him now, but he was still getting closer “It’s you, man!” The shorter man basically jumped in to his arms making Gerard almost lose complete balance and taking both men to the ground. 

“Excuse me?”

When he noticed Gerard wasn’t smiling, or making any reaction in general. He stepped aside.

“Didn’t we like, went to high school together or something?”

“I don’t remember you”   
There was a big pause after Gerard said that. 

He expected Frank would feel offended but not so badly. His entire face was so disappointed. Frank tried smirking but it came out looking almost disgusted. This was not how he had thought his reunion with Gerard Way would be like. Gerard was so many pounds lighter, had perfect skin and hair, and looked like a businessman of sorts. While he looked like a poor bastard.

“Oh, I think I’m mistaking you with someone else”

“My name is Gerard Way”

He said before raising his hand so Frank could shake it.

“I’m Frank. Frank Iero” He took Gerard’s hand holding it tight to later shake it up and down fast “You remember me now? We had most of our classes together” The grip in his hand became stronger “Uh, they called me Frodo. You had a nickname too!  i-, I don’t really remember it”

“Piggy Way”   
The man in a suit interrupted looking dead serious.

“Yeah, I think. We were all dicks in high school, uh?”

“They called me Piggy Way every single day” He ignored Frank’s question “I think I’d remember.  Never knew who started it, though”

He knew. Hell, he had always known. It was Frank. Frank was the one kid on the first year of high school who saw Gerard running in gym class and yelled “Run, wild Piggy Way, run!” making everyone bust to laughter. None of them forgot that, they told their friends till slowly Gerard was no one but that guy ‘Piggy Way’. Gerard thought about that day an awful lot. 

If Frank had kept his mouth shut, just let him run how he wanted, would the people in his school never made fun of him? I mean everyone gets to be the bottom of the joke sometime, but without that nickname there wouldn’t have being so many silly remarks that drove Gerard insane. Most importantly to him, without that nickname the spring dance prank wouldn’t have happened. And if that hadn’t happened, Gerard was sure he’d be happy. Gerard was sure he wouldn’t hate everyone. Gerard was sure the only people to blame on his failures were his bullies.

“It was Bob Bryar, I think” Frank lied. He didn’t even look at his face while saying it, like if he knew he was going to tell by his eyes he was full of shit “I don’t really recall much about it. Man, how the years pass, right?”

“Yeah”  _ One day you’re in high school feeling always miserable and having everyone picking on you, next day you’re getting ready for work feeling always miserable and picking on your employees _ “Really weird how things change” Frank stares at the ground trying not to face him, just nodding “Could you check my tires? I think something’s off, no idea what could it be though”

“Sure deal Pi- I- how would you like me to call you?”

“Gerard. Gerard’s just fine”

“Alright Gerard, I have some things to finish first, if you’re in a hurry I could just do yours first and make my other clients suffer or maybe you could stick around here and talk while I do some small things on some cars? I won’t take long, I promise. But it’s totally your choice, not that I usually give that to clients”

“I think I could stay here for a while. I don’t really have anywhere to go”

Frank grinned like a child.    
***

“It’s funny, maybe in high school we could have been Dungeons and Dragons buddies”

Gerard said smiling. Fuck, high school would have been so much better with a friend like Frank. The cool kid with nerd interests? That would have been awesome. He wished he had been Frank. The one doing the bullying.

“Yeah, shame you never asked”

The shorter man under a red car responded. That was bullshit. Gerard knew that, if he had asked Frank about it Frank would have probably ignored him. Or mocked him and pretended not to know what Dungeons and Dragons was. Probably would have ended with Bob calling him a fucking nerd and throwing something at him.

There was a short silence after that. Both man knowing for sure Frank had lied.

“So, you still talk to your old gang every once in a while?”   
The man in a blue suit asked. Frank giggled at the word ‘gang’. He could tell Gerard was  _ trying so hard _ .

“Not really. Haven’t seen them in years” He stayed quiet for a few seconds “Oh, no one other than Bob. You remember him, Bob Bryar?”

“Yeah, fat ass blonde with a lip piercing”

Gerard bluntly said.

“We still talked a year or two after high school, lost contact, but a few days ago he called me in the middle of the morning, someone close to him died”

“What does he do now?”

“He’s an architect, works for some fancy company. His boss is a total dickhead”

“Really?”   
Gerard pretended to be engaged in the story.

“Well, so the guy told Bob he could take some weeks off because of what happened. And for some reason, out of nowhere, first hour in the morning he calls Bob to say ‘never mind, see you in a few hours’. Can you believe it?”

“Dude that’s crazy! How’s Bob handling it?”                        

“I wouldn’t really know. From the little he has talked to me, he seems depressed. Like, ‘if I get some free time after work maybe I’ll kill myself’ type of depressed”

“Shit, that sounds terrible”   
He was covering his mouth with his hand trying to sound like if he was indignant, but what he was really doing was hiding his smile. He was even holding chuckles. That was great to hear. Soon that was going to be Frank.

“I know, I love the guy”

“I hope things get better”

He didn’t, at all.

“What do you do?”

Frank asked trying to take the conversation somewhere else. He knew there was no way in hell Piggy Way felt badly for Bob Bryar, no matter how many years passed. He liked talking to actual Gerard. Not the obvious bullshit persona he was putting on. Cause he didnt knew Gerard that well, but he knew fakers very well. 

“I guess I work for a fancy company too. I’m at the Accounting’s Office. My boss is a total moron too. His name is Tim or something”

“Tim Blake?”

Gerard couldn’t help but feel surprised by Frank asking him that, he wasn’t too surprised Bob would mention his boss name but it was weird that Frank had remembered it. It was almost like if Frank actually cared about someone that wasn’t himself. That just couldn’t be though, not to Gerard.

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“You won’t believe this but I think Bob and you work for the same dude”

“Shit, I think I’d notice if Bob worked the same place as I do”

“He’s only been working there for like two weeks, so”

 


	8. Chapter 8

***

The small man in gray clothes checked for random things at Gerard’s car. He pinched the tires, he checked if there was something wrong with the car’s engine, and more things that confused the man in a suit. He walked in circles around the car a few times looking it from as many angles as possible. Nothing seemed to be messed up from left, right, up or down.

“I don’t think there’s something wrong with it, Gerard. I mean, I could be wrong. I could be missing something, so there’s no problem if you just leave the car here for a while till I figure what may have happened when you drove it today”

“It must have been nothing, forget about it. Thanks anyway”

“No, I made you spent the entire afternoon with me talking about my boring stories. I really wish I could help more”

“I honestly don’t mind”

The mechanic opened his mouth but closed it again before saying something. He stayed quiet after that. It was time for Gerard to leave. But they were actually having some fun together. He didnt want it to end.

“G-Gerard can I ask you something?”

His bully asked looking at the floor.

“Go ahead”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

His heart stopped. He had rehearsed most of his conversation with Frank during work, but he didn’t expect that. He expected wwe jokes, football comments, ‘metal is great and everyone should like it’ remarks, not that. Why on earth would he ask that? What did he earn of asking that? Was he going to wait for Gerard to leave so he could call Bob and make jokes on how ugly Gerard’s girlfriend could be?

“Like dating?” The man asked, Frank nodded “No, not really no. You?”

Gerard hadn’t got that question in a very long time. Everyone on work had already assumed he was a killer rapist so he didn’t need to date anyone. He really didn’t really talk to people who didn’t work for him. He had told himself he didn’t had the time, that he needed to find someone to take care of his cat first and he couldn’t go out too late because he had too many meetings and important things to do. But the real reason was that he was scared, he didn’t want to give his heart to someone to later realize that person only took it to make fun of him. 

“Me neither… So, maybe we could do something some other time?”

Frank was married. Tim had said that. Tim wouldn’t lie to him, not even give information he wasn’t sure it was true. Gerard couldn’t help but make a confused frown: why was he asking him out, wasn’t he married?  _ Oh… _

“I would love to”

He was smiling like a child. The guy who called him a faggot everyday of high school was actually a closeted gay. Life was just too great. First Bob Bryar worked for him and now that. Oh, things were only getting better and better.

“Well, I have this Saturday free. We could see each other in…”

“How about here?”

“No! No, I can’t”

“Why?”

“I have a maid here who cleans this place a few times a week and she’s kind of a Jesus-freak so she wouldn’t like seeing us”

Gerard couldn’t believe it. He had only talked to Frank for one day and Frank had already lied multiple times in the conversation. He didn’t mind it too much, he was fun to talk to, but hell, why did he keep going on with the lies, who was he trying to impress? How could he even expect Gerard to believe him?

They were both playing a game.

“Maybe we could meet at your place”

Gerard said still smiling, he knew Frank wasn’t going to agree to that. He simply couldn’t. Wife. Not a girlfriend. But he had a wife!

“No, I can’t”

“Why?”

“It’s too messy”

“My place is messy too but-“

“Let’s go to your place then”

“You know what? That sounds great. What time are you free?”

“On Saturday? Anytime after three in the afternoon is good for me. Plus, I don’t work on Sundays” Gerard didn’t understood why he would mention the last part, and when he did his cheeks went red “Give me your cell phone number, so we can discuss it later”

He couldn’t help it but his face was even redder, he felt like the pretty girl in class who got his cell phone asked by the popular kid in class. It was actually the first time a guy asked him for his cell phone though, or anyone for that matter. He took a black pen from his pocket, he always had one for emergencies.

Gerard was so happy. New plan. He wasn’t going to burn down Frank’s mechanic shop anymore, he was going to burn down Frank’s life.


	9. Chapter 9

**May 15, 1992**

When Gerard got home he was still smiling, he just couldn’t erase that stupid grin from his face. He was the happiest he had ever been in any day of high school. When his mom saw him she thought maybe he was high. He threw his backpack on the couch in front of the living room tv. And started singing something her mom couldn’t recognize. She hadn’t heard him singing since he was in kindergarten, it was too weird. She left the kitchen and everything she was cooking to maybe burn just so she could run to see if his son was okay.

“Gee?” Only she was allowed to call him that “What happened sweetie?”

“You won’t believe it, mom! The cutest girl on school asked me out! She wants to be my prom date”

She seated next to him rubbing his back. The boy’s mother tried to hide the disgust in her face by smiling but it end up looking strange.

“Gee, don’t you think it’s a little weird, a cute girl you never talk to, out of nowhere, wants to be your prom date?”   
She was trying to sound nice, but she wasn’t sure how to warn his don that maybe the only reason why a attractive girl would talk to him was to make fun of him.

“She has never talked to me in class before because she’s shy, you don’t know her. She’s really sweet, but shy, like me”

“Maybe you shouldn’t go to the prom-“

“Why? You always talk to me about being more social! You always say how I should do more things other kids do!”

“But you don’t know this girl, Gerard. You don’t know her at all. You don’t know with what purpose she wants to be your date”

“Her purpose is dating me, mom. Is that so hard for you to believe?  You think she’s going to make fun of me, right? Even you think I’m a loser”

“No, I just don’t want you to get your hopes up for someone you hardly know. It’s just suspicious, Gerard. Promise you’re going to be careful and you won’t ask her to marry you in the middle of prom, okay?”

“You think I should go to prom or not?”

“I think it isn’t a good idea. But, what do you want to do?”

“I really want to go”

“Then it’s decided, we’ll pick a suit for you tomorrow. But you won’t let the kids there treat you bad, can you promise me that?”

“No, they won’t. She’s friends with lots of cool people; I’m sure that if I hang with her they’re going to start liking me”

Oh, she knew that wasn’t going to end well. She knew it all along. But why did she have to be the one breaking his son heart anyway? That wasn’t right. He had to learn his own lessons too… 


	10. Chapter 10

**September 10, 2005**

Gerard tries his hardest to concentrate on his paperwork. It isn’t really that hard, he just reads a few paragraphs and signs where they ask him to. The thing that makes it difficult is that he can’t stop thinking about Frank Iero the bully mechanic who hasn’t called him yet. When they totally had a good time and he should already have.

Maybe the whole thing was Frank’s last prank to Gerard... To make him feel wanted then slowly making him feel like a total loser? That was possible, but the short man he had talked to days ago didn’t seem like the person who would do that. He didn’t seem like the person who would cause harm to no one in purpose ever.

“I’m a fucking idiot”   
He says to himself before punching his head against his desk. He lets go of his pen to just stay like that for a few seconds breathing hard against the important papers he should be filling.  _ God, work sucks. _

“Don’t say that, Mr. Way, if you feel down I can drive to that baking store you like and bring you so many chocolate cakes so you’ll be happy again”   
Tim said making Gerard lookup. One of the documents still in his cheek, with the gravity slowly bringing it down back to the desk.

“I’ll get fat again” He closes his eyes not wanting to face his employee. When he finally opens them again to see him he sighs as loud as he can “Don’t worry I don’t need anything right now, Jim. I didn’t heard you come in”

“I did my best to be quiet. What’s the matter, Mister?”

“There was this guy, who I was so-not-into, and he said we should date sometime and I should give him my phone number, but then he never called me. And well I shouldn’t care because it’s not like I liked him anyway but it still hurts because I was really expecting his call”

Tim opens his mouth to say something but just leaves it hanging. He had guessed Gerard was either going to answer his question saying it was something about business or tell him it was none of his business. And even if he said something else it wouldn’t be too personal. Now he knew his boss, who he had thought was a psycho rapist, was actually gay and had a hard time getting guys to call him. He really didn’t know what to say about that.

“Mr. Way I think-” He closes his mouth drastically stopping whatever he was about to say “I could always find you a gay bar if you’d like, Mr. Way or I could sing you up on some online dating service or I could-“

“That’s not what I want”

“What do you want?”

“Frank Iero”

“The mechanic?”

“Yeah, the fucking mechanic” Tim’s heart was beating faster and faster of fear. He had never heard Mr. Way curse, in fact, he was sure Mr. Way once fired someone for swearing in front of him when he was in a bad mood “And I better get whatever I can from him. I want you to look around his house, his neighborhood, his family members, I want to know everything, I want to know if he has pets, what times does he showers at, what’s his favorite band, I want you to find out everything you can about him”

“I don’t think that’s legal…”

“Then quit. I can hire someone to be my bitch any day and pay him twice as I ever paid you. I don’t give a care if you don’t want to do it! I could even do it all by myself! Because I’m not a little -“

“Please, don’t fire me. I just don’t want to get in trouble…”

“Such a shame, having two children and one on the way and then losing your job from a day to another for being a little bitch, don’t you think?”

“I- I’ll have your info by the end of next week”   
Was all the older man said before leaving Gerard’s office running.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII this is a super old story i wrote yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeears ago but didn't finish. if u guys like lemme know in the comments and ill continue it... if not.... idk i'll keep writing something else.

**September 11, 2005**

It’s four in the afternoon when he finally gets the call. He has lost all hopes of Frank being interested in him by now, so he takes his time to pick up the phone. Thinking it’s probably someone he doesn’t want to talk to. When he reaches to answer his phone he sighs, assuming it’s someone from work who wants him to work on Saturday. He should be, he’s supposed to be, but he always leaves around two o clock instead of seven in the afternoon and no one ever says a word about it. It could be the day they start to, though, so the thought makes him want to just ignore the phone ringing.

When he realized how stupid and paranoid he’s acting he finally picks up the phone.

“Hello?”

He says sounding like a robot. He does feel dead inside like a robot.

“Uh- I’m looking for Gerard Way? I’m a friend, Frank”

“Frank? It’s me; I’m on the phone right now”

“Oh. Hi”

“Is the offer still on?”

“Give me your address and I’ll be there in fifteen minutes”

***

He can’t take his mouth away from Frank’s. The shorter man basically is climbing over him. His legs wide open against Gerard, his hand traveling Gerard’s hair, his tongue trying to dominate Gerard’s. Frank can’t believe he's the one doing that, he hasn’t being over someone like that since he was 16. Gerard doesn’t seem to mind it tough, he grinds his hard-on to Frank’s tight. He’s wearing his black suit commando like on most Saturdays, and he has never being so happy before about being dressed like that.

Frank breaks the kiss and gets rid of Gerard’s dark belt. Then the taller man dropped his black suit coat on the floor. Frank keeps his mouth wide opened with a heavy breath and starts rubbing his hands all over Gerard’s flat chest grinning, like he couldn’t believe Gerard was so smooth and soft and he just had to touch him. 

A few seconds later Frank gets up from top of Gerard and leaves him sitting in his black couch scared he may had done something wrong. Was Frank going to leave? Was that Frank-the-bully Iero’s last prank to Piggy Way? Leaving him horny? Were the questions all over Way’s head. 

But not too much later the shorter man got on his knees. Gerard couldn’t help but smirk; he got to the edge of the couch and finally dropped his pants letting his erection exposed to Frank. Iero bites his bottom lip and isn’t able to stop his cheeks from turning red.

Frank gets a firm grip of Gerard’s length with his right hand, pumping slowly the base of his cock. He’s smiling trying to show him how excited he is. Gerard tries to keep a straight face and show no pleasure of what the other man is doing to him. He had never guessed he would get that close to fuck someone he hated so much. He didn’t want to be touched by that man. But it was too late anyway. 

Gerard lets out a loud gasp as the other man slides his tongue around the tip of his cock. He could see his own chest contracting up and down, hearing his own heart beat loudly. He was fully hard now, just out of feeling Frank's warm tongue against him. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what was happening anymore. He hated Frank's guts, but god damn was he enjoying it.

Frank stroked the base of his cock at a slow pace with his right hand. He would place quick kisses to his length every few seconds, making him dizzy. He knew he was just teasing, but it was too much. Gerard wasn’t used to any interaction. He could definitely cum just by having a cute boy kissing the tip of his cock. If the teasing didn’t stop any time soon, Frank would have officially caused Gerard one last embarrassment . 

“Please"

Was all Gerard managed to say. He was desperate for more.

"What do you want?"

Frank asked, with a playful smirk on his face. The movements from his hand were decreasing more and more as he said it, making the other man even more frustrated.

"I-" He couldn't say it. Not to Frank. It was too humiliating. He kept his eyes tight shut and contemplated the idea of stopping everything. Did he really need to go through with his revenge? I mean, it sounded really satisfying in theory, but he was starting to lose interest in the idea. "I- think-"

Frank liked shy boys. Truly shy boys, not the kinds he would found on porn - where they'd be awkward for ten minutes and then the most experienced and confident fuck on earth. He liked insecurity. In college, he would always try to hook up with virgins or boys who were in the closet. He liked the idea of feeling powerful. And even at that moment, when he was on his knees stroking another man, he felt powerful. Gerard was acting like it was the first time he had ever been touched whatsoever, and it was doing wonders to Frank's ego. 

"You what?" 

He asked again, stroking him with a tight grip. He was still smiling, and it made Gerard want to punch it off his face.

"Just- Suck me off, slut"

But of course. Of fucking course. Frank's phone starts ringing and he jumps out of the scene completely. He has multiple messages. Important messages. So it's time to leave. Like that. Horny and angry as a motherfucker,  


***


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im so happy some people liked this story i had a bit of an art bloc but im back

**May 17, 1992**

For the first time in his life, Gerard was happy buying clothes. It’s not easy to shop when you’re a larger boy. Finding things that fit you can be difficult. And embarrassing. He felt shame having to buy a larger size each time he went for clothes. He felt shame looking at himself in the dressing room mirror. And on the way home giving himself the same old story. I’m staring a diet. Tomorrow. Never today.

Never.

But on this date he didn’t care. He was happy. He was getting a suit for prom.

They weren’t buying it at some fancy place. In fact, it was a thrift shop. Nothing to brag about whatsoever. But it didn’t matter where the suit came from. What mattered was that he was going to be dancing all night with Ashley. Well, that’s what he thought anyway.

He fantasized about it over and over again in his head. How her body was going to feel against his. How things were finally going to be good for him. It was going to be something out of a movie. Nerdy boy gets the guy and turns into coolest guy in town. Of course. Things were just magically going to go his way.

“What do you think about this one?”  
He asked about a blue suit he had found.

“It has a stain, dear”

“We can wash it”  
Gerard smiled. He was never optimistic about things. He never found the solution to problems. He was more of a “drown in my own misery” type of guy. But not in this moment. He was assertive. And he felt like everything was going to be okay.  
“Sure, sure”

“Good”  
He turned around to go to a different section. But his mother voice called him.

“Gee…” She stopped “Don’t you think you’re getting way too ahead of yourself?”

“What do you mean?”  
He asked, legitimately confused.

“I mean… Wouldn’t you rather knowing this girl a little better... before jumping into the whole prom thing? Maybe talk some more with her. Getting to see what type of person she is? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Why?”

Gerard asked, looking upset.

It didn’t matter what type of person Ashley was. What mattered was that she didn’t hate Gerard. What mattered was that she was a girl and she was willing to go out with him. What fuckin’ mattered, was that he was finally feeling good for once. So his mother’s concerns weren’t welcomed on his head. In fact, they seemed like an attack.

“Because! What if she isn’t… the right person for you? You’re so sweet and innocent, my dear-”

“What makes you think she isn’t?”

“I’m not saying that she isn’t at all. I’d just like you to be careful. That’s all. Will you be careful for me, Gerard?”

Ugh. His goddamn ethics and love for his mother were making him feel bad. She was right. He couldn’t just jump into a girl out of nowhere. He did need some background checks or two. Even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself. There was a possibility… That he wasn’t in the romantic love story he thought he was.

There was a possibility it was more of a thriller.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a roll tonight i guess

**September 11, 2005**

Frank drove like a maniac to get home. The phonecall he had with her over the phone had been very serious. He needed to see her like immediately. No matter what. He needed to see her straight into her eyes and get the news again. Because he couldn't believe them. Most importantly, he didn't want to believe them at all. 

“Is it true?”   
Frank said as he entered the house in a rush.

“Yes!”   
She shouted as she started crying gleefully.

He ran to give her a tight hug. That was all he could think of doing. He was panicking inside. But he didn’t want to show her at all. He needed to stay strong. But inside he was crying, screaming and slitting his own wrists.

She was pregnant. With Frank’s fucking child. It should have been the happiest day of his life.

But his mind was still on Gerard. And on the fact, that he was very much gay. And now he was going to have to spend his entire life in this sad attempt at a marriage. At least 18 years, if he wanted to be good to the kid. His parents were divorced, and he did not want to put that on a kid. But at the same time... The idea of staying with her for what was going to feel like an eternity... It was the worst.

All the hookups he did with men he met on the internet were going to need to stop. No more good sex. Only sex with the same girl he loved as a  **friend** . Now worrying about diapers and literal shit. No more good sex! NO GOOD SEX!   
  
He was going to be a father now. He needed to be good and straight.   
  
Sadly, all he could think of was Gerard still. God, he looked nothing like he did in high school. He had grown a few inches taller. Lost so much weight. Had grown a beautiful long hair. Looked amazing all around. Frank couldn’t stand it. He wanted that pretty mouth around his cock so badly. He was so perfect for him. He was the shy little boy he wanted on his knees like immediately.   
  
But no. He was going to spend his evening with his wife. Making plans about a baby he didn’t even want to have. This was his life now. Fucking lame. If only he had gone to Gerard’s house an hour or two earlier… Oh, what a beautiful thought it was to him.   
  
“This is amazing!”   
He said, pretending to be excited.   
  
“Just what we needed!”   
  
***

Gerard stroked himself thinking about Frank. How gorgeous his face was. How intimidating and seducing he was at the same time. That bad boy vibe of his. The way he had mistreated him. It was making him leak precum all over his couch. Just thinking about him was enough for him. Frank. Oh, that evil Frank who had ruined his teenage years... He was so hot still. He couldn’t help himself. Even after all that had happened, he wanted to get fucked silly by Frank. He came all over himself.    
  
Instant regret started appearing all over himself. That was not right. He wasn’t actually supposed to enjoy his revenge like  _ that _ . He needed to get off on Frank’s suffering, not on  _ Frank _ . But, fuck, things were already turning difficult.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot this fic existed lol!!

**September 15, 2005**

He was in the sports track from school. He was running naked. Except it wasn’t himself exactly. It was the pudgy teenage version of himself running. The awkward him.  
  
Thousands of people are staring and pointing at him. So he runs and runs as fast as possible to get away. But the people are endless. They all shout at him mean things and give him dirty looks. As if he was made out of actual filth. As if he deserved to be dead or something...  
  
Gerard wakes up from another nightmare.

“Jesus Christ”   
He says to himself. 

He wants it to end.    
  
Maybe once he hurts Frank it's all going to end. Frank will be his closure. Once he gets evidence and gives it to Frank’s wife. He’s going to know suffering. He’s going to know pain. He’s going to know he shouldn’t have messed with Gerard fucking Way. He will know soon enough. It’s all gonna get better for him.   
  
***

“I’m gonna go buy some cigarettes”   
Frank says as he opens the front door.   
  
“Can you buy some milk on your way out?”

“Sure”   
  
“Don’t take too long!”   
His wife wants him. His cigarettes walk usually last too long. It’s weird. He always has some excuse. But she never buys them. Somethings up. But she doesn't’t want to ask. He’s only going to lie anyway. Whatever the hell has been happening for the last year is never going to stop.   
  
***   
  
Frank’s outside the grocery store smoking a cigarette and holding his cellphone with his other hand. The milk carton is on the floor. He’s so glad to be out of the house. Jamia has been talking about the baby all day and he hates it. He gets so much anxiety from knowing about it. 

Why did he had to sleep with her? To make her stop questioning why they rarely had sex. Why did they rarely had sex? Cause Frank didn’t want to. Ever since he had started going out with men a year ago… he had realized… She just wasn’t...

“Hey”   
  
“Frank?”   
Gerard asks.   
  
“Miss you”   
Frank smiles even though he’s alone.

“Can we meet?”   
  
No.

He has exactly 10 more minutes to get home or else it’s gonna be suspicious. Then he’s gonna get in trouble. And he can’t afford to make her mad. Not anymore. He has to make some changes now that Jamia is pregnant. And not driving her crazy is on the top of the list. With “stop fucking dudes” as the second.   
  
“Some other day.”   
  
“What happened the day you came over? Why did you leave like that?”   
  
“Some work stuff. There was an issue with someone who sells me auto parts”   
  
“I see”   
  
“I fucking miss you” He repeats. “You’re so pretty. You know that? I can’t get your face out of my head. I’ve been thinking about you non stop”   
He’s telling the truth. 

“Me too”   
For the wrong reasons…

“I tell you what, maybe saturday…”   
  
“I’m down”   
  
“You’re serious?”   
Frank’s smiling again.   
  
“Yeah I’m so down”   
  
“It’s so fucking cool that we don’t have any bad blood after… you know”   
  
“Oh that was just some teenage stuff, Frank. Don’t worry about it.”   
Gerard lies, clenching his teeth together.   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Yeah”   
Gerard’s grip on the cellphone is so tight its going to break if he keeps it up.

“You’re so cool”


	15. Chapter 15

**May 25, 1992**

“You can’t tell anyone about us, okay?”  
She tells him. Gerard feels a sharp pain in his chest. But he nods. He knows he has no say in this. She does. If she had asked him to kill someone, hell, he’d think about it. She’s beautiful, athletic, popular. Everything Gerard isn’t. Everything Gerard desperately wants. He won’t let her go for anything in the entire world.

“Okay”  
  
“We’re a secret”

The sharp pain grows. Gerard swallows his own saliva. He feels something in his throat. Plus theres this awful feeling coming from his stomach. It's as if his body had started to betray him. It's no good at all. He feels terrible all around. Those words really had an impact on him. Not a good one.  
  
“Okay”  
  
“Till the dance…”  
  
She smiles at him grimly. It will be a night he will definitely never forget. It’s going to change him for the rest of his life. He has no idea at all. Even though there is a small gut feeling telling him something wrong may be going. Gerard pushes it away completely. Nothing can be wrong. They’re meant to be in his head. This is going to be his happy ever after.

“God, I seriously can’t wait for the dance”  
  
“Me neither”  
  
“Can-Can I kiss you? Since we’re dating and everything”  
He asks her quietly, feeling his cheeks turn red. He feels stupid for even asking. But he has to. If he just kisses her than maybe she would...Maybe she would… No! No! She likes him. Right. Right?? He wouldn’t have asked him for the dance if she didn’t. Unless she was up to something. And she couldn’t be. To Gerard, she just couldn’t. No. It was his dream becoming true and nothing sinister going on.

“Eh… No… Not till the dance”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s not right”  
  
“Okay. We’re a secret”

It made Gerard feel sad. But he didn't want to admit to himself. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to believe things were getting better. Even though there was that feeling... that gut feeling telling him... Well, he wasn't going to hear it. This had to be good. This had to be real. If it wasn't, it was going to make Gerard want to fucking die.  
  
“See? You’re getting the hang of it”

She gives him a pat in the back and Gerard goes red again. He’s so happy to have her around. She feels disgusted immediately after touching him. It's an odd couple to say the very least.

After the dance everything is going to make sense. Sadly. It's going to be as memorable as possible for everyone involved. Frank still thinks about it ten plus years later. And it makes him want to punch himself in the face. It's bad. It's really bad. And he did nothing to stop it. In fact, he's a goddamn accomplice. It makes him feel disgusted in himself. How did he ever get involved in something like that?

 **September 17, 2015** **  
**  
“I’m gonna take a shower real quick”  
  
“Go ahead”  
  
As soon as the bathroom door closed, Frank ran towards the bedroom. He locked the door then reached for his phone. This was the perfect opportunity. He had to use it. Even though Jamia was only a few feet away. He had to do it. He missed Gerard so much. He needed more of him. So much more than a few kisses. He wanted H I M. In every way possible. To the point it was almost embarrassing to him sometimes. But not on this moment.

“Gee? You there?”  
  
“Yeah, what’s up?”  
  
“I fucking want to see you again?”  
  
Gerard sighed. He didn’t want to see that damn fuckboy again. He really didn’t. Sure, the kisses had been kinda hot. And sure he kinda wanted to blow him. But it didn’t change the fact that he hated his guts and wanted to burn down his house. It was just how he felt no matter what. He couldn’t see Frank as anything other than the prick that ruined his life. Or at least his adolescence. Whatever. He wanted him down.

“When?”  
  
“I don’t know. Soon.”  
  
“I can see you today and that’s it”  
  
“Today? No, that’s no good I-”

“Seriously. Take it or leave it. I’m not in a good mood” Cause you’re calling me. “So?”

Frank panics. He has no idea what to do. The only time of opportunity is 7pm when Jamia goes to the gym. But she's only away for an hour. That's not enough time for the things he wants Gerard for... But it's all the time he has! And Gerard is clearly upset about something so he shouldn't say no to him. 

“Is 7 pm okay?”

"It's whatever"  
  
"Okay. Seven then"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Wait"  
  
Gerard had already hung up.

Frank curses to himself. If he gets caught, he's fucked. He needs to be as careful as possible. But he's not sure it's going to be enough. Jamia's already feeling suspicious. He really shouldn't risk it. But Gerard... He needs him. 


End file.
